


Turns out having two Gods in your back pocket is rather handy after all

by LamentOfAFaerieGrl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Bondage, Dom!Thor, F/M, M/M, Sub!Loki, Sub!Tony Stark, canon until just before Loki should have "died" in the dark world movie, one-sided Darcy/Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamentOfAFaerieGrl/pseuds/LamentOfAFaerieGrl
Summary: Loki agrees to save Jane for Thor. Thor expects Loki to flee once they make it to London, instead Loki stays for the battle. Now he and Loki are one the same page again. In the year they were in Asgard, Steve and Tony ended up making a move. Steve finds out Loki is a sub for Thor and finds himself curious about that world, Tony is thrilled to help him. Between battles, Loki and Tony teach Steve how to live in the Bondage world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This capture is just a set-up, capture 2 is the real start. Just using this to set up the "world" of the story without bogging everyone down with stuff they might not care about.

Thor landed in London with Loki at his side. Loki shut the portal behind him after checking that Jane was with them. Thor catches Darcy up on what has gone down. Loki was in heaven. He could have done without all the buses but London was tea heaven and Loki preferred it over Coffee. Thor smiled watching Loki at one of the small cafes in his suite he wore in Germany. Darcy was staring and drooling. Loki explained how magick worked and how to best stop the Dark Elves. Loki told Thor to get the Avengers, he would help Jane with her side of the plan. Thor agreed and left them to set-up. 

Fury took the call and alerted the team, as Loki tried to get Darcy to stay out of the way. Thor waves them over and grins. “Loki, we got back-up!” Thor shouts with glee. Loki gives him a nod and sighs. “What's the matter, Prancer?” Stark asks. “Darcy has made wedding plans, and our kids names...I don't even know her...” Loki whined. Thor hugged his brother. “Just tell her your into men and you'll be fine” Thor says. “But...I'm bisexual, that would be lying...oh...okay” Loki says and walks off with a grin. “Oh no...what did I do....” Thor says, sighing. Stark laughed.

When they met up to set up who was paired with who, Thor noticed Darcy was sulking and Loki was looking smug. Thor picked Loki to be his back, Loki grinned at him. Steve asked about that being safe. “We've trained together since I was three. I know Thor inside and out” Loki says, checking his daggers for sharpness. “Aye, my brother is my soul mate. He knows me too well” Thor says with pride. 'It's why I hate his guts, he drives me nuts” Loki says. Thor deflated abit. “Yet, I would die for him. Still got half a sword blade in my gut, so here we are” Loki adds. “Loki!” Thor yells. “The blade broke off into small pieces, Brother, nothing I can do. I'll carry them the rest of my life. Just hoping they don't move too much. They are all around my heart and lungs. At lease he missed my spine” Loki answers. Thor drips his head. Loki just smiles at him.

Loki telaports to the roof top and kneels down to one knee to keep watch. Thor nods to him and Loki gives him the thumps up. When the battle starts, Loki runs off the roof and turns into a falcon. Stark blinks and stares. The bird dive bombs, stealing blades from the troops. Thor laughs at his brother. The falcon protects Jane as she goes to put another one down. She stares at the bird. Loki claws a fighter with his talons. “Um..Loki?” She asks, unsure what to make of the creature. He waves with his wing and takes off again. 

Loki joins up with Captain America. He lands on a tree above him, fixing some of his feathers. 'Loki?” He asks. The bird flaps his wings in a “yes” and goes back to fixing his feathers. He grins at him and puts his arm out. Loki hops down and perches. 'I didn't know you could become an animal too, thats so cool” Steve says. “It's harder than it looks but I've done this form many times so it's easier for me than taking a new bird. Plus this talons are sweet.” Loki says. Clint blinks. “The bird talks...what the fuck!” He says. “Language, Clint” Steve snaps. 

Loki takes off again once he feels settled. Steve watches Loki go back to stealing swords out of their hands. They shaked their fist in the air at him. Loki laughed at them. One of them blast him with a gun and Loki slams into a tree. Steve shouts his name. Loki shifts back to his normal form. “Loki of Asgard? Well well, we hear your easy and they don't lie” one of the troops said. Loki blasts them into another universe with his magick. “Touch me and you will cease to exist, mother fuckers” Loki warns them. Steve cringes at Loki's cussing. 

The battle is a blur. Loki walks away with a bad limp and a sore shoulder from hitting the tree. Thor runs up and hugs him. Loki smiles at him. They had won and they had both lived. “You hurt, my brother?” Thor asks, checking him over. “Just my shoulder, think I broke it when they shot me into a tree. Down side to birds, thin bones” Loki answers. They turn to the Avengers to see if they are all okay as well.

Tony was laying on a broken car, blaring ac/dc from the car radio, with a shit eating grin on his face. The others were tired but fine. Loki rolled his eyes at Stark. 

Jane ran up to Thor, but Thor walks from her to Loki. Loki eyes him as Thor gets to his knees infront of him. Loki cocks his head to the side, curious. Jane is confused and looks at one of them to explain. Thor puts his hammer down, leaving Loki the only one still armed. Stark and Steve exchange looks. “Thor..?” Loki asks, abit unsure where this was going. “I have wronged you. Over and over and over. Left you in the dust, left you to watch my back, even forcing you to summon all manner of creatures only to take the credit from you. I let my friends bully you, even turned a blind eye when one bragged about raping you. I wanted to be popular, I wanted to be the favorite. I used everything I accused you of being to win, and I did win. Even sometimes robbed you of Mother. Leaving your magick training half finished. I let you fall off the bifrost just so I could noise it Father that he failed. New York City was 100% my fault and 100% preventable. If I hadn't give in to my war-seeking ways, I would have been here when Father told you the truth. Instead, you had to suffer alone. I can't even think how to undo all that I have done.” Thor says.

Loki is shocked and just stares at his brother. This was all he had ever wanted from Thor. Thor stands back up and kisses Loki. Jane looks shocked. Loki melts into it, having wanted this since he was a teenager. “Thor!” Jane shouts. Thor breaks the kiss and pulls Loki right against him. “What are you doing?” She asks. “I'm making it right. I chased girls to avoid my feelings for Loki. We were brothers, sure our cousins all did it but I was too scare to cross the line. I thought I could have it with you and that the feelings would go away but they won't. Loki is my sun, the moon and the whole universe. I can't fight this anymore and it's not fair to lie to you. I meant my words, I do love you but it's but a candle light to Loki's sun. “ Thor answers. Loki blushed at that. The Avengers ask them to join the team and both accept.


	2. My Wonderwall - Who knew a choker would invoke this much feelings from me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony have hit a roadblock; Loki confides in Steve; Tony becomes the best gift to Steve

Steve wondered where it all went so wrong. He feared loosing Tony, and Tony feared loosing him to a ghost. Steve was up crying in the kitchen as he lost it, he couldn't talk to Tony about Bucky without hurting him but he couldn't keep it inside any longer. He looked up when he heard sounds and saw Loki. Loki was eyeing him but his eyes spoke of a silent warmth being offered. Thor slips his arms around Loki and sees Steve as well. Thor whispers something into Loki's ear and Loki departs from them. Part of him mad at Loki for walking away from the crime scene he found and more mad at himself for trying to punish Loki for something not his fault nor problem.

Thor sits down and explains something he never worded out loud to anyone aside from his mother, and she was in the halls now. “When Loki first went...wrong, I blamed him for it. Blamed him for choosing to be different, for choosing to let the man have him. All the while, Loki had been screaming and crying for him at night to fix it. Loki felt he was too much and yet not enough. I was chasing Sif, then Jane. Loki sat back and let me, fear he couldn't keep my warm at night. Then Loki tried to die and it forced me to realize I was expected Loki to read my mind on what I wanted from him. Your doing the samething. Expecting Tony to read your mind. The Bucky issue is very complex but he just wants to know that if Bucky comes back, you will stay put. Everyone always leaves him. He wants you to prove him wrong. “ Thor explains. “All he wants is his next drink and a fuck...” Steve says, bitter. “Maybe tell him your not in the mood?” Thor asks. Steve stares, he never did tell him no. “Jarvis, show us the lab.” The vid pops up on the kitchen laptop. “Why?” Steve asks. “Loki is better suited to help Tony, cuz he has lived Tony's story. I want you to see what you could have if you both just talked it out” Thor explains.

Loki got what he expected, a novel long rant by Tony. Loki took it all and listened to him. Tony was panting from the rage of it all, Loki was sitting on the couch. “You...listened to that..?” Tony asks. “ of course, I wanted Thor to listen to me and not talk over me for years. Why would I not afford you the same,Stark?” Loki asks. “Steve just..tunes me out...until we have sex. Then he listens but his eyes are like doll eyes and I don't even know why I bother.” Tony says. “He is letting you have your way with him because he feels its some sorta fee he owes you for chasing a ghost. Thor lets me beat him nearly too death because he feels thats his fee for ruining me. We both don't want that fee paid to us, we want them to just talk to us,right?” Loki says. Tony nods. “Try talking to him sober,however. I know how much it bugs me when Thor is drunk when I need him to shut up and listen” Loki says with a shoulder shrug. Tony winces at that and grumbles at his 5th can of beer half drunk on his work table. Loki walks away, having done his part. He longed for that bath Thor had promised him.

Steve walks into his bedroom, hallowed out from the talks. He sees Tony waiting for him and he wants to flee. “Why didn't you tell me? That I was basically raping you..? What the hell, Steve...” Tony says. “I..I do want it...I..just don't know what I am doing...I can't get over Bucky but I can't bring him up without you hating yourself, I can't keep this all in. I'm not even sure why I'm fighting for us” Steve says. “Do you even love me?” Tony asks. “I'm not sure...I'm not sure if this is just one one-night-stand that got out of hand or if I love you. I know I need you, I know I miss you when you are gone. I know I long to be held by you. I just don't know if this is all In my head or not...” Steve explains. Tony mulls it over. “If I was gone, would you hurt?” Tony asks. “Yes, it would hurt just as much as loosing Bucky. I just don't know what I am doing. I had my life all planned out. Then this happened and now the world has left me in the dust. Now I'm being told there are Gods, aliens, magick and there's a guy in this house that can switch genders and even give birth. This is more weird than my brain can handle.” Steve answers. “But, I am begging you not to disappear on me...I need you...I...I just can't get my act together right now..please..” Steve adds. Tony gets up and holds him close. “I'm not going anywhere, but you can't make me do all the work either, Steve” Tony says, rubbing his lover's back. “I want what Thor and Loki has...” Steve mumbles into Tony's shoulder. “And we can but they did the work to get to where they are. You have to do the work too, not just me. Yes, I drink too much. Work is stressful, Peps is always on my ass and Fury wants me to upgrade everything yesterday. I can't please everyone on my own, Steve. I need some back-up here.” Tony says.

Steve feels he owes Loki a lot the next morning. Loki was curled up with a book in the library. Loki haunted that floor like a ghost and rarely interacted with the team. He had his beloved green snake blanket around him as it snowed outside. Loki had mixed feelings about winter. Steve wasn't naive enough to think everything was solved but he knew they were finally on the right road to try. 

“Loki?” he says, he tries to make some sound so he doesn't spook Loki too much. The God looks at him, the warmth from the night before is long good, he only sees sadness in his eyes. “What's wrong? No fight with Thor, right?” Steve asks. “No, Thor is being a great Brother and Boyfriend. It's just..first birthday without...without my mother...” Loki says quietly. Steve feels bad for him. He almost wants to ask the God his age but thinks better of it. He walks over to the deity. “You and Stark seem better today, he hasn't drank once.” Loki says. “I asked him to cut back and he agreed to, which has helped a lot. But, it would never had happened if you hadn't stayed to watch me loose my mind.” Steve says. “I thought I heard something but wasn't sure. Sometimes I get jumpy after Thanos...” Loki says. Steve nods in understanding.

Steve notices red marks on Loki's back. “Loki...did..Thor hit you..?” He asks. Loki cocks his head and thinks on weather to tell him. Steve grows more nervous. “I don't know your views on kinks, being the era that you are but yes. I happen to enjoy bondage. Thor hit me abit too hard however and I'm taking abit longer to heal. That's why I was by the kitchen. Thor promised me a bubble bath cuz he felt so bad over it. “ Loki explains. Steve sighs in relief, and then finds him curious. “So..what is it like? I mean, I don't see you taking orders for fun or anything.” Steve asks. “ No, i'm not the most ideal sub one could choose. For us? It's coming together as twin supernovas with the knowledge one of us will always out burn the other. I will always be smarter and always master Mage, Thor will always be the better fighter and always be stronger than me. For him, being my master or dom, is bring a provider. If i'm cold, he gets me warm. If I tell him I'm sad, he makes me laugh. If I say I need food, he will go out in a blizzard to get me my fav salad. After a session, he cleans my body of the blood. He coats my skin with special oils, and worships at my altar. He combs my hair and drapes his cloths on my lithe frame as he promises me the sun and the moon. In return, I gift him my complete submission. I obey his orders and let him direct me. There is a promise that we will always return, no matter the clash. I can't fully explain it to you, until you experience it.” Loki explains, watching the snow collect on the streets below. 

Steve takes it all in and finds himself even more curious. “So..you do it only with Thor?” He asks. “Yes, Tony is a sub as well but I don't share nicely with others, and Thor don't feel that way about Tony.” Loki answers. 'Wait, Tony is sub? The guy who whines over a 30 min team meeting? Your kidding, right?” Steve says. Loki laughs. “Steve, I have a mouth that makes Tony seem like a boy scout. Do I seem like a sub to you?” Loki asks. “Nope...good point. Just can't picture that.” Steve says. “Ask him, he used to be really into it but he figured you would feel shame doing anything kinky and he didn't want to make you feel you had to agree.” Loki says. “I don't seem myself as a dom but nor do I see Thor that was either...now I'm curious, damn you, Loki” Steve says, with a pout. Loki laughs again and goes back to his book.

Tony nearly faints when Steve asks him if Loki was lying. He was the God of lies after all. Stark instead admits to what Loki says. “So...on paper...not saying I get this...how would that..work?” Steve asks. “Well, it depends on what each person is looking for. I personally don't enjoy being treated poorly, you know, the name calling stuff and I'm really weird about my throat so no choking,ect. The rest is mostly common sense. I haven't ever gone as far as to do it via a contract either but I've only ever done it with someone I'm dating, not like at a club or some random person.” Tony explains. “Sounds kinda normal actually...so..what would I be doing, differently, than I am doing now?” Steve asks. “Again, depends on what your into. I personally like my Doms to bea sorta safety net. A knowledge, no matter how 'much' I get, they will always catch me, put me in line and keep me from making too big of an ass of myself. Now, Loki likes to wear collars and likes to be taken care of. Because in his childhood, he was starved for everything aside from money and stuff. So Loki needs Thor differently than I would need you.” Tony explains. “So, how would you need me. I'm mostly understanding” Steve says. 'Well, I like being tied up, I like rough sex as long as I'm sober enough to remember the safety word. I rather not wake up to blood. I like being whipped as long as I know the person isn't out of his mind. Made that mistake once, never again. I like being “pet” more than “slave”. I think Loki is “pet” too but I forget. I can call you “master” or you could find a different word. I know Loki calls Thor “master” but it's loosely enforced. Loki is much more used to “brother” so Loki sometimes interchanges them, Thor don't mind either way. Loki is more into pain than me, I think for him it lets him know he is alive, so he usually gets off to bleeding all over the floor. Thor refuses to take it that far. Again, as a Dom/Master your job is to ensure that crazy requests are stooped. Loki may be consenting to loosing half his blood, but Thor has to be the bigger man and say 'no' to him. Loki is extremely mentally ill so his logic is often twisted. Thor has to balance what is right vs what feels good. That would be your job, so like, let's say I ask you to choke me out, if you know I hate it, it would be your job to not do it and find out why I feel I deserve such treatment. “ Tony explains. It all make sense to Steve and he finds himself wanting to try it.

“And...if I wanna try it but I suck at it..?” Steve asks. “Then we stop. It requires trust from both parties. Loki can end it at anytime, same with Thor. It's team work. “ Tony answers. 'I want to try, just..if I suck, let me know, I dont wanna hurt you” Steve says. Tony is thrilled and hugs him. 

Steve tells him that it's Loki's birthday and the first since his mother's death. Tony won't stand for it and makes Loki a birthday party. Loki stares at all the gifts and people. Loki starts to flee, scared and over whelmed. Thor catches him and holds him close, as Loki starts to panic. Thor guides him to the couch and lets Loki cling to him, panting. Tony knows that feeling too well and sits down beside him heading him some tea. Loki takes the warm drink and starts to calm down from it.

“It might seem impossible right now, Lokes, but someday, these will be a lot rarer” Tony says. “They go away..?” Loki asks. “Not fully but I only get maybe one or two a year if that. But I know your Thor will keep you safe either way.” Tony answers. Thor thums with pride. Loki nods, smiling abit. 

Loki accepts the gifts and ends up with many more books, and gift cards to various stores for Loki to get new cloths. Loki ate cake in Thor's lap. Steve notices the snake themed choker on Loki's throat. As Loki moves around, he sees Thor's name carved into the gold. Loki notices him staring at it and winks at him, amused. Steve blushes and tries to look innocent. Loki puts the plates into the sink and purrs right into Steve's ear “Tony loves silver” and walks away. Steve was shocked at how hard was at the mental image of Tony wearing his name and grumbled at Loki's back side. 

Tony sees the box and opens it. He grins and offers his thanks to Loki as he puts on the choker with Steve's name on it. He lays nude on their bed, just the choker on when Steve walks in. Steve nearly faints from blood loss. Tony winks at him. Steve shuts the door and falls into Tony.


End file.
